Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore for protecting wood pilings which extend down into a body of water and are subject to erosion by the water.
Examples of such prior piling protectors are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Shaw et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,049; Liddell U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,027,610 and 3,141,301; Derby U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,149; Lamberton U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,146; and Lane U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,869.
In the above-cited Derby, Lamberton and Lane patents a sleeve-like sheath is placed around the piling and then is filled with concrete or other suitable material. In the Shaw et al patent such a sheath is filled with a rust inhibitor, whereas in the Liddell patents stagnant water trapped inside the sheath is relied on to inhibit further erosion of the piling.